Fuera de la cancha
by Misutore01
Summary: Serie de viñetas mostrando momentos de las hermosas parejas de Karasuno cuando no están jugando un partido...Viñeta 16: Vandalismo /(Fin del descanso de la escritora)
1. La Realeza

_...hola...eh...hola...bueno yo...este es mi primer fic de Haikyuu...y...ojala les guste...como dice en la descripcion van a ser muchas viñetas de las parejas del anime/manga...las cuales son muy lindas!...ehem...y...no sean crueles si esto sale mal...la primera viñeta sera de! KageyamaxHinata!...y como siento que en cualquier momento me dara algo por los nervios solo comenzare...si...Asahi no es el unico de corazon sensible (?)..._

* * *

_**La Realeza**_

Miraba fijamente una botella vacia colocada en el otro extremo de la cancha...miro el balon en sus manos y respiro hondo soltando ese aire luego con un rostro de desicion...estaba preparado...Kageyama estaba preparado...esa botella iba a terminar rompiendose debajo de el balon que lanzaria!...oh si...eso pasaria...se preparo...lanzo el balon al aire y cuando se preparaba para lanzar y conseguir ese logro!...

-**Kageyama!...-**escucho esa ``_Irritante_´´ voz gritarle haciendo que el balon que golpeo se fuera al quinto coño...ante eso un aura oscura lo rodeo y se giro mirando como a una respetuosa distancia estaba Hinata comiendo una barra de cereal mirandolo con una sonrisa...-**Fallaste...**

**-ENSERIO?!...-**grito acercandose a el peli-naranja dispuesto a gritarle un poco cuando el...notando el peligro que se avecinaba a su ser si no hacia algo...cuando el peli-negro llego frente a el acerco su barra de comida a el rostro del mayor quien miro la comida extrañado...

-**Q-quieres?...-**le pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa...Kageyama ante eso fruncio el ceño y alejo con su mano la barra de su rostro negando...

-**No me gustan esos dulces...**

**-Pero si son buenas! es un nuevo sabor de la maquina expendedora...tienes que probarlo!...-**exclamo Hinata...Kageyama estaba rechazando su comida...eso ya era personal para el...asique volvio a acercar la barra de cereal a Kageyama quien lo esquibaba siempre...-**Come!...**

**-Ya te dije que no quiero!...-**grito Kageyama tomando las muñecas de Hinata para detenerlo antes de que ambos escucharan una muy mal disimulada risa desde otro lado de la cancha...miraron y se encontraron con Tsukishima quien practicaba con Yamaguchi...el primero sonriendo burlonamente y el segundo solo apoyando su maldad (?)...

-**Que es lo que veo? es que acaso el paladar de el Rey es demaciado exquisito como para tolerar el sabor de una barra de cereal?...-**le pregunto haciendo que una vena se hunchara en la frente de Kageyama mientras Hinata los miraba nervioso...-**Creia que solo rechazaba las cosas que le daban los plebeyos...aunque al parecer tambien rechaza a su Reina...-**le dijo ahora haciendo que Yamaguchi se riera en voz baja y Kageyama frunciera el entrecejo mucho mas notoriamente...

-**Callate!...y tu dame eso!...**-le grito ``_El Rey_´´ a Hinata dandole un gran mordisco a la barra de cereal acabandosela de un bocado...mientras el oji-cafe trataba de soltarse al ver su comida ser deborada frente a sus ojos...

-**Kageyama! era solo una mordida!...**-le grito Hinata al mayor mientras los nervios de este estaban que explotaban...

-**Ya callate Hinata!...te comprare otro pero solo guarda silencio!...-**solto el mayor...comenzando a arrastrar a Hinata hacia la salida del Gimnasio aun tomandolo por las muñecas...el menor no iba a quejarse si le devolvia su comida...cuando...

-**Eh? C-COMO QUE REINA!...**

**-Jajajaja!...**

* * *

_Infarto evitado...logro para mi (?)...ehem...espero! que les guste esta idea y...ay...se aceptan comentarios...matta ne..._

_PS: por cierto...perdonen mis multiples faltas de autografia_


	2. Celos

_Hola denuevo eh...yo...hola xD...ehem...**Wonderlan-Yaoi **TE GUSTA EL KARIYAXHIKARU?! ehem!...y lo fuiste...sientete orgullosa (?) yo ya me he leido un fic tuyo...el de Tsukki y Yamaguchi xD el ultimo capitulo me hizo sentir mal por Kageyama...le van a romper la vida xD...pero bueno ya me leere los otros dos...**Lucy D heartifilia** a mi siempre me mandan a joder los fics por mis faltas de ortografia por eso me disculpo xD aunque ahora no! y eso me alegra...por supuesto que lo hare! el Tsukiyama es mi vida...de HQ digo...asique no lo dudes no, y gracias por leer y por comentar ^w^...ahora...les traigo un TsukishimaxYamaguchi y...ojala les guste..._

* * *

Celos

**-Iras a mi casa hoy Yamaguchi?...-**pregunto el siempre edificio de Tsukishima caminando por las oscuras calles de la Ciudad cuando habian terminado la practica en Karasuno junto a Yamaguchi...esa pregunta la hacia por mera cortesia...sabia de sobra que el de pecas siempre pedia ir a su casa los Viernes o algo para pasar ``_Tiempo juntos_´´...asique estaba completamente seguro de que le diria el ``_Si Tsukki!_´´ de siempre...pero algo paso...algo que hizo que casi se tropezara con una invisible y sensillamente inexistente roca en el suelo...

-**No puedo hoy Tsukki...**-le dijo Yamaguchi mientras el rubio rapidamente lo miraba...

-**Porque?...-**pregunto extrañado viendo como el menor rascaba su nuca sonriendo avergonzado...

**-Esque ire a practicar con Shimada-san mis servicios jeje...-**dijo ignorando como las cejas de Tsukishima se fruncian levemente al escuchar el nombre de el peli-negro...no lo malentiendan...no era que le desagradara el peli-negro...no...era que enserio le desagradaba...ese hombre habia sido la razon por la que Yamaguchi ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con el como deseaba...y eso hacia que el de lentes se ganara su profundo odio...suspiro y tomo sus cascos poniendoselos y dando media vuelta...

-**Pues bien...nos vemos luego...-**se despidio Tsukishima mientras el oji-negro tras el miraba al mayor algo nervioso para luego sonreir y acercarse a su lado antes de que se fuera...

-**Tsukki y si vas conmigo?...-**le pregunto Yamaguchi colocandose frente a el rubio quien levanto una ceja ante eso...

-**Y porque querria yo ir?...**

**-P-pues...Shimada-san es bueno en Voleibol asique...podria ayudarnos y...vamos Tsukki sera genial ir juntos!...-**le dijo con una sonrisa rezando a todos los cielos que el mas alto aceptara acompañarlo...Tsukishima lo miro fijamente unos segundos para luego suspirar y quitarse sus cascos dejandolos en su cuello denuevo...

-**Esta bien...pero no pienso quedarme mas de una hora asique apresurate...-**dijo el oji-marron comenzando a caminar seguido por Yamaguchi quien asentia contento...

**-De acuerdo Tsukki...-**respondio...y entonces ambos comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente hacia la tienda de Shimada mientras el peli-negro le hablaba de el entrenamiento que hacian y los progresos que habia tenido sin olvidar algunos bonus de lo gran mentor que era el otro...si...todo perfecto, todo correcto, nada extraño, nada nuevo...pero eso solo hacia que una vena se fuera hinchando en la frente de Tsukishima...porque? uno se pregunta porque?...claro...seguramente uno no se enfadaria cuando tu novio de pecas le lanza flores a alguien que no eres tu obviamente...llamenlo raro pero eso le hacia enfadar...miro de reojo a Yamaguchi quien hacia movimientos extraños como lanzando un balon mientras seguia hablando...``_Esto ya es demaciado_´´ penso chistando Tsukishima antes de tomar las muñecas de Yamaguchi con sus manos y acercarlo a el de golpe notando como el oji-negro se sonrojaba levemente...-**T-Tsukki?...-**lo llamo el extrañado por la repentina accion de el de lentes mientras este se acercaba lentamente a su rostro haciendo que su corazon comenzara a latir como loco...

-**No volvere a venir contigo si sigues hablando tan bien de Shimada-san haciendome sentir...raro...**-le dijo al menor con una mirada seria acercandose mas a el rostro del menor para luego sonreir arrogantemente...-**Recuerda que tu eres mio...Tadashi...-**susurro Tsukishima...antes de acortar la distancia entre ambos dandole un pequeño beso en los labios a el oji-negro separandose unos segundos despues viendo el rostro completamente rojo de Yamaguchi...

-**E-esta bien...lo siento Tsukki...-**susurro el mas bajo rascando su mejilla nervioso antes de que Tsukishima asintiera y se separara de el comenzando a caminar denuevo...ahora ambos hablando de otros temas hasta que llegaron frente al negocio donde trabajaba Shimada encontrandolo sentado junto a su amigo Takinoue quien al ver a Yamaguchi afilo la mirada recibiendo un pequeño codazo por parte de Shimada...si...Tsukishima no era el unico rubio celoso alli...

* * *

_*Inserte carita de Take-chan aqui* g-gusto? gusto?...no?...si?...bueno...ojala les gustara...de esta pareja tan linda y hermosa!...se aceptan comentarios...matta ne!..._


	3. Pereza

LO SIENTO! el plan no era demorarme tanto con una viñeta y otra xD pero me olvide cual dia habia subido la ultima y pense que era el jueves y...algo muy raro...**Wonderlan-Yaoi **en cambio yo veo a Yamacchi (?) de lo mas hablador xD...asi como que es Tsukki quien tiene que callarlo de vez en cuando pero con amor...con besos...Y SI! Yamaguchi es una cosita asabdbsasd muy tierna...**OeilletRouge **eso tratare de hacer no te preocupes...**Lucy-D-heartifili **el Tsukiyama fue creado en los cielos...y jeje gracias! ojala sigas pensando eso de mi fic ^w^...**Lirio-azul **pero el Tsukiyama les gana a todos xD ehem...y no dudes que hare una de papa Dai y Suga-mama (?)...**Shia1624 **por apoyo asi seguire!...ay!...que emocion...ah! aqui la siquiente viñeta de un! KurooxKenma!...de Nekoma por si acaso...

* * *

**Pereza**

Kuroo iba caminando a paso lento por las calles en direccion a la casa de su amigo, alias compañero, alias gatito, alias novio...Kenma...para irse ambos a Nekoma High para comenzar otro aburrido dia de clases...como siempre tenia que irse como una hora antes a recoger al rubio EHEM! ``_Rubio_´´...ya que este siempre se demoraba en alistarse, en ordenar sus cosas y en caminar...una abuela coja caminaba mas rapido que ellos en las calles pero no era como si al peli-negro le molestara eso...le daba mas tiempo para estar con el menor asique no se quejaba...luego de un tiempo de hacer footing llego a la entrada de la casa de Kenma y toco el timbre para que segundos despues la puerta se abriera dejando ver a una mujer peli-negra quien al verlo sonrio...

-**Tetsurou-kun...que bueno que llegas!...-**le dijo emocionada la mujer antes de tomarlo de el brazo y arrastrar a Kuroo dentro de la casa mientras este la miraba levantando una ceja...

-**Pasa algo?...**

**-Oh no...solo me alegra que estes aqui para que vayas a despertar a Ken-chan si? yo les hare mientras el desayuno tu ve, ve...-**dijo la mujer quitandole su bolso masculino y practicamente empujandolo escaleras arriba mientras el oji-negro suspiraba mirando la hora en su celular...llegarian tarde...guardo su celular en su chaqueta y subio hasta el segundo piso caminando por el pasillo de este hasta llegar a la habitacion de Kenma...en donde habian multiples stickers de gatitos en la puerta y curiosamente un flan...raro...ehem...sin siquiera tocar la puerta entro a esta dirigiendose rapidamente hacia la cama quedandose viendo un gran bulto tapado con sabanas y frasadas...

-**Levantate Kenma! mira que ya amanecio...-**canturreo Kuroo tomando las frasadas de la cama y tirandolas hacia atras dejando ver a la persona que ocultaban las frasadas...Kuroo miro el humano en la cama y no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa socarrona al ver a Kenma despierto y recostado boca abajo jugando con su PSP...

-**Buenos dias Ku...Tetsurou...-**le saludo el oji-ambar frunciendo el ceño levemente...Kuroo desde hace unos dias le habia insistido en que debia llamarlo por su nombre y ciertamente aun no se acostumbraba...al escucharlo Kuroo sonrio y se sento a su lado mientras Kenma sin dejar su juego sentia su peso en la cama y escuchaba el crujir de la cama por eso...

-**Cuando planeas levantarte Kenma?...-**le pregunto el mayor sentado a un lado de la cama acariciando la espalda de el rubio mientras este pausaba su partida mirando a Kuroo por encima de su hombro...

-**Estaba esperando que llegaras...te demoraste mas de lo habitual...-**dijo el rubio haciendo sonreir al mas alto...

-**Mi alarma se atraso...intente llamarte para que te adelantaras pero...ah claro...-**susurro cuando al mirar la mesa de noche de su noviecito vio el celular de este hundido en un bowl de arroz...Kenma miro su celular para luego mirar hacia la ventana para evitar que Kuroo viera su sonrojo...

-**Se me cayo e-en el escusado...**

**-Como ra...luego me explicaras...ahora tienes que ir a ducharte para irnos...-**solto el pelos extraños (?) levantandose de la cama y mirando a Kenma...usando todo su autocontrol para no atacar a este cuando estiro sus brazos hacia el esperando que lo tomara...en brazos...-**No se si lo tuyo es pereza o solo te gusta que te mimen...-**le dijo a Kenma inclinandose un poco hacia el para tomarlo entre sus brazos al "_Bridal Style_" en su nivel mas puro caminando con el menor hacia el baño...Kenma no le respondio...era cierto que le daba pereza hacer algunas cosas...aunque en momentos como ese debia admitir que se movia mas por los mimos de Kuroo...y el peli-negro lo sabia...y no le molestaba...es mas...para el siempre seria un placer mimar a su lindo felino...

* * *

Kenma es un gato mimado yo lo se...a mi nadie me quitara eso de la mente (?)...ehem...uh!...otro OTP mio...ahora seguire con el resto xD...o-ojala les guste esta costra y...matta ne...


	4. Debate

_Hola! eh...yo aqui denuevo, trayendo otra viñeta! y...y eso...**Wonderlan-Yaoi** lo siento por tu casi ataque xD esque Kenma es muy obvio! el es un gato y...esta claro, ESque esta claro...**Tetra Zelda** gracias me alegra que encuentres esto bonito ^w^...**lucy D heartifilia **no hay mejor muerte que por derrame nasal por Yaoi xD o eso creo yo...ehem...ok ok me concentrare en no demorarme tanto xD...**YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi **esque Kuro y Kenma aun no salen en el anime...pero en el manga tienen cualquier amor xD...esque hay que amarlos...**Lynch A.M **pero Tooru no es celoso...EHEM!...se que molesta tanto punto suspensivo pero asi siempre he escrito por...dos años...algo asi...aunque igual para que sea mas facil de leer aqui los dejare un poco...no te preocupes ;)...SI! ehem...como que Bokuto seria una lechuza (?) muy mimada y dependiente de su Akaashi...que lindo!...**Mar **Hinata es una criatura inocente en este mundo pervertido...demaciado como apra entender los codigos de Tsukki xD pronto uno de los padres ;)...ah...aqui la siguiente viñeta que sera un!, no se como decirlo...es como...cuando lo lean se daran cuenta EHEM..._

* * *

**Debate**

Algo estaba pasando en el Gimnasio del Club de Voleibol...algo...extraño...algo...que tenia a mas de un miembro de el equipo mirando en esa direccion intrigado...que pasaba?, lo que pasaba era que en un pequeño descanso que les dio Ukai-kun para ir a hablar de cosas para adultos detras del Gimnasio con Take-chan...Hinata, Yamaguchi y Noya se juntaron como comunidad y se sentaron en una esquina comenzando a tener un acalorado debate, llamando un poco la atencion con tanto griterio por lo que el primero en quedarse viendo eso con el ceño algo fruncido fue Kageyama...quien queria levantar el balon un poco mas con Hinata, pero no! el muy muy preferia estar conversando como una mujer de la vida por ahi con sus amigos...el segundo en unirse a el fue Asahi quien sonrio al principio pensando en lo tierno que era esa reunion de amigos, cuando al ver como Nishinoya picaba la mejilla de Hinata sintio un pequeño tic aun con su sonrisa...el tercero en unirse fue Tsukishima quien no disimulo para nada su ceño fruncido mirando como Yamaguchi ahora bajaba la mirada sonriendo nerviosamente algo sonrojado por algo que le habian dicho los otros dos...y entonces llego Tanaka al ver a el trio reunido y...

-**Porque las caras tan largas?...-**les pregunto antes de recibir 3 miradas oscuras dirigidas a el...trago saliva y volvio por donde vino dejando a los demas solos mientras seguian mirando la ecena...

-**Pues yo sigo diciendo que Kageyama es mas atractivo que Tsukishima y Asahi-san...-**decia el pequeño Hinata cruzandose de brazos mirando a los peli-negros frente a el quienes negaron...

-**Claro que no! Asahi-san es mil veces mas atractivo! y mas aun desde que usa ese peinado medio cristiano...-**dijo ahora Nishinoya asintiendo orgulloso mientras Yamaguchi tragaba saliva sobando su brazo...

-**Pues...T-Tsukki es mas guapo...Kageyama y Asahi-san dan mucho miedo como para serlo jaja...-**les dijo mientras los menores de porte lo miraban con una ceja alzada...

-**Y Tsukishima no?...**

**-N-no tanto!...**

**-Pero Kageyama es mejor!...es muy bueno jugando y a pesar de que sus ojos dan miedo...s-son bastante geniales!...-**exclamo algo sonrojado el peli-naranja mientras el de pecas del lugar suspiraba...

-**Tendra ojos geniales pero Tsukki es mucho mejor!...es muy alto y fuerte...y sus piernas son mas geniales que los ojos de Kageyama!...-**exclamo sonrojado antes de escuchar la risa de Noya quien nego en plan ``_Lo que queria_´´...

-**Si hablamos de piernas Asahi-san les gana a Tsukishima, a Kageyama y a todos...son muy grandes! duras y fibrosas! son geniales!...-**solto Nishinoya levantando su pierna al aire para darle mas enfasis al asunto antes de que los tres dieran un leve saltito al escuchar un fino y delicado...

-**YAMAGUCHI!...-**grito Tsukishima con el ceño fruncido mientras el oji-negro lo miraba...-**Ven a practicar conmigo en vez de perder el tiempo alli...-**le dijo el rubio caminando hacia la red mientras Yamaguchi asentia...como el escla! NO! como el buen novio que era...

**-S-si Tsukki!...-**exclamo antes de levantarse de el suelo para ir con el de gafas...mientras Noya y Hinata se miraban encogiendose de hombros...planeando seguir su platica cuando vieron una cabellera plateada caminar cerca de ellos...

-**SUGA-SAN!...-**gritaron ambos haciendo que Sugawara se asustara levemente girandose a verlos para luego acercarse...Hinata señalo el espacio que habia dejado Yamaguchi impaciente...mama Suga suspiro y se sento alli antes de que Noya y Hinata se acercaran mas a el con una sonrisa traviesa en sus rostros...

-**Suga-san!...-**comenzo Hinata...

-**Quien crees que es mas atractivo aqui? Asahi-san o Kageyama?...-**termino Nishinoya al tiempo que Suga hacia una perfecta expresion de intriga por esa extraña pregunta, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el papa en Karasuno...sonrio...

-**Daichi es mas atractivo...-**y el debate comenzo denuevo...

* * *

_Tenia ganas de escribir algo sobre Suga-mama por su cumpleaños pero...no me dio...y salio esto...si...ehem...ojala les gustara la...la viñeta 3...si...3...se aceptan comentarios y!...matta ne!..._

**PS:** _sobre eso de ``Que pareja viene?´´ nisiquiera yo lo se xD...esque me inspiro por momentos y no se que seria lo siguiente...aunque tengo ganas de hacer un Daisuga o un Bokuaka...si...uno de los dos sera..._


	5. Premio

_Pues como se ve...hoy traigo otra viñeta de este fic que...mio (?)...y bueno yo...**Wonderlan-Yaoi** eso mismo me pasa a mi aveces xD es normal O! somos raras...yo creo que es la dos (?)...ehem...el Daisuga es un sentimiento, es una obsecion...y Take-chan a la proxima tambien entrara al debate! el no dejara que su Seme pierda! xD...**lirio azul** ellos no se dejaran vencer xD dejaran en claro que sus parejas son los mas guapos si o si!...y ojala no se me acaben las ideas para las viñetas porque esto es divertido ehem...**shia1624 **xD me lo imagino...asi como que Hinata arrastra ahi a Kageyama para señalar lo que lo hace guapo igual que los demas xD...eso habria sido mejor...ouh...**Tetra Zelda** esque estaban compitiendo ahi xD un Uke tiene que dejar en alto el nombre de su Seme que ese es uno de sus roles en la relacion...el otro es el de EHEM!...**lucy D heartifilia** no se pero me gusta que lo digas ^w^...se siente bien...esque todos son a...amables...de el verbo amar (?)...**Mar** no es raro...yo siempre lo hago en un foro donde escribo xD...y gracias! me alegra que te gustara...y ho! aqui traigo la siguiente, que sera un!...Bokuaka! porque son muy lindos y me gustan mucho...si..._

* * *

**Premio**

Era un bello dia en la academia Fukurodani, en donde era hora del receso y todos aprovechaban a su manera este bello momento para desestresarse...entre ellos Akaashi, quien habia decidido ir a la biblioteca de el lugar a devolver un libro sobre Grandes del Voleibol cuando sin notarlo comenzo a leer otro...estaba completamente inmerso en su lectura, cuando de pronto sintio un pesar en su corazon haciendo que frunciera el ce o...algo estupido iba a pasar...

-**AKAASHI!...-**escucho ese grito venir desde de la puerta de entrada de el lugar dando un leve salto, para luego mirar hacia ese lugar viendo como su Capitan de el Club de Voleibol Bokuto entraba con una gran sonrisa y la cara de buho emocionado de siempre practicamente corriendo hacia donde se encontraba, saltando a su lado sentandose en la silla junto a el mirandolo como esperando algo...el peli-negro lo ignoro por unos segundos mientras seguia leyendo su libro para luego suspirar cerrarlo y dejarlo sobre la mesa mirando al mayor...

-**Que sucede Bokuto-sa...**

**-Akaashi sientete orgulloso de tu novio!...saque la mayor calificacion en todo mi mugre salon en mi examen de Quimica!...-**le interrumpio el mayor buscando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta algo, sacando luego un papel arrugado y alisandolo en la mesa con sus manos para luego colocarlo frente al rostro de el oji-negro quien miro la hoja...habia un 92 de 100 puntos en ese examen con muchas formulas y preguntas en el...asintio...

**-Te felicito Bokuto-san...-**le dijo Akaashi al mayor quien sonrio...

-**Pero dilo con mas energia Akaashi! eso no sono a felicitacion para nada...-**dijo ahora Bokuto pasando su brazo por los hombros de Akaashi quien seguia con su mirada seria...

-**Te felicito Bokuto-san...-**repitio nuevamente el peli-negro con el mismo tono haciendo que Bokuto sonriera...

-**Asi esta mejor Akaashi...**

**-Si...ahora vete que tengo que seguir leyendo esto...**

-**Oh...-**solto ofendido el oji-ambar dejando de rodear los hombros de su novio quien se sintio algo culpable por decirle eso...pero rapidamente se convencio de que no fue un comentario tan cruel como penso al ver como Bokuto sonreia nuevamente besando su mejilla...

-**No intentes escapar de esto Akaashi...o acaso te olvidas de lo que me prometiste si sacaba una calificacion arriba de 60 puntos?...**-le pregunto con una sonrisa algo burlona al peli-negro quien suspiro...hace unos dias cuando estaban en la practica de Voleibol escucho como Bokuto decia que tenia un examen en el que deseguro pasaria arrastrando como...como siempre la verdad, asique Akaashi lo penso medio segundo y le propuso algo, que si sacaba arriba de 50 puntos en ese examen el sacrificaria su Sabado sin practica para ir a su casa y prepararle un poco de Yakiniku, con juguito Y! hasta postre...si sacaba sobre 70 puntos le cocinaria y ademas pasaria el fin de semana en su casa haciendo todas las cosas simplistas que a Bokuto le gustaba hacer en pareja y si sacaba por sobre 90 puntos el mayor podria elegir lo que quisiera...desde ese dia Bokuto estubo estudiando arduamente para ese examen y, ese era el hermoso resultado...

-**Y entonces...que quieres Bokuto-san?...**-le pregunto Akaashi antes de que Bokuto lo abrazara por los hombros acercandolo a el mientras miraba el horizonte emocionado...

**-Tengo toda una cita absolutamente parafernalica y romantica para nosotros programada para todo el fin de semana mi querido Keiji!...y tu tendras que divertirte ese dia...-**le dijo Bokuto dandole un rapido beso en los labios al menor quien se sonrojo levemente porque este hiciera ese tipo de cosas en una Biblioteca...miro a su novio y lo vio hablando de las cosas tan genialmente geniales que harian juntos parloteando de lo lindo e ignorando los gritos de la Bibliotecaria para que se callara...-**Y entonces vamos a tener relaciones a la luz de la luna...te parece bien Keiji-kun?...-**escucho de pronto Akaashi esa propuesta haciendo que el sonrojo en sus mejillas fuera un poco mas notorio...que clase de plan era ese que planeaba el mayor? aunque a esas alturas no podia negarse, un verdadero hombre cumplia sus promesas...

-**Si...si es lo que Bokuto-san quiere de premio, me parece bien...-**susurro escuchando la risa de Bokuto quien asintio y lo abrazo mas fuerte...

-**Oh...eres genial Kenji!...por eso te amo!...**

**-Si si...ahora si vete para terminar mi libro...**

**-NO!...**

* * *

_...Bokuto...es un Buho...yo lo se (?)...fue divertido escribir de estos dos...no se...me dan risa con solo ver una imagen de ellos en Tumblr xD...mas Bokuto que es el mente simple aqui pero bueno...gracias por comentar y por leer!...se aceptan comentarios y!...matta ne!..._

_**PS:** una pregunta...entre Iwaizumi y Oikawa...QUIEN RAYOS ES EL SEME/ACTIVO/BLAH QUIEN?! QUIEN?!...ehem...esque me estresa xD porque como que por apariencia coo que Iwaizumi es mas Seme pero Oikawa es...es mas alto xD...y en la mayoria de los Dou que veo sale Oikawa de Seme y yo digo ``Ya! sera´´ pero luego sale Iwaizumi y...y...es raro..._


	6. Apodo

_Hola!...eh si...hola...eh...yo...denuevo a dejar una viñeta...no? no?:..bueno...**Wonderlan-Yaoi** para la proxima, para la proxima saldra un pequeño premio xD...un lemon al año? NO! no hay que ser conformista...10 lemon al dia y que pasa? xD...esque son raros estos tipos...nunca sabre quien penetra a quien a este ritmo (?)...**lucy D heartifilia **tu madre me vendra a golpear por hacer que dejes de lado tus tareas (?)...si lo pones asi se ve interesante, aunque yo soy de el tipo de persona que deja al Uke como el mas...tiernito y lindo...soy de el Fandom Yaoi de Inazuma Eleven y ahi todos los Ukes son afeminados por eso xD...pero dejando eso de lado Oikawa como Seme...si...**Tetra Zelda **pues asi la idea que me das vende (?)...Iwazumi seria un Uke RBD (?)...**monamar **gracias! abrazo correspondedor (?) para ti tambien!...y...ahora viene una viñeta de! Tsukiyama xDD...esque no lo puedo evitar...sinceramente tengo en la mente como 1000...o 10...ideas para Viñetas con ellos dos pero como que tengo que calmarme porque este fic es de todas las parejas xD...asique dejare salir mi amor por el TsukiYama de a poco...:_

* * *

**Apodo**

Los apodos para Tsukishima eran realmente molestos...cuatro ojos, Bakashima, Megane...si su padre y su madre se habian tomado la molesta de elegirle un nombre y darle un apellido porque se lo cambiaban?!, eso era algo que no lograba entender, y sinceramente el unico apodo que no odiaba era el de ``_Tsukki_´´ que se lo habia dado su pecoso novio Yamaguchi unos dias despues de conocerse cuando eran niños...de cariño o algo asi...era un apodo lindo...y en el fooondo, en el fondo de su ser, en el centro!...le gustaba...aunque jamas, ni amarrado ni bajo tortura tailandesa mediebal lo admitiria, aunque le gustaba cuando Yamaguchi se lo decia...Kei sonaba algo vacio comparado con el ``_Tsukki_´´ emocionado que el le decia con una sonrisa...ese era su apodo, un apodo sagrado y reservado para Yamaguchi...por lo cual no entendia porque rayos! Bokuto y Kuroo se creian con el derecho de llamarle asi en un tonto fin de semana que estaban pasando en Tokyo muchos Clubes de Voleibol entrenando y teniendo multiples partidos como en la Golden Week...

-**Tsukki! quieres bloquear un poco mis lanzadas?...-**le pregunto la odiosa voz de ese buho humano llamada Bokuto caminando hacia el entrando al gimnasio que les habian asignado para entrenar a los de Karasuno acompañado de Kuroo quien sonreia burlonamente...

-**Vamos Tsukki, podras mejorar tus habilidades con estos grandes...-**dijo el peli-negro mientras Tsukishima los miraba permaneciendo con una mirada indiferente...

-**Estoy practicando aqui...larguense...-**les dijo amablemente mientras el par se miraba...

-**Ohohoho...-**se rio Bokuto mientras Kuroo levantaba una ceja...

-**Ohohoho?...**

**-Oho!...-**luego de esa gran platica ambos asintieron y se acercaron a el rubio quien sintio un leve tic en su ceja izquierda...-**Tsukki!...vamos a practicar si?...-**le decia Bokuto mientras Tsukishima hacia el intento de contar hasta 10 para calmarse como Suga-Mama le habia aconsejado...

-**Tsukki no seas malvado...queremos ayudarte a mejorar como buenos amigos que somos...-**``_Amigos tu madre_´´ penso el oji-marron respirando profundamente mientras escuchaba al par detras de el seguir molestando...

-**Tsukki! Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki!...-**comenzaron a decir Kuroo y Bokuto acabando gota por gota con el minimo de agua en el vaso de la paciencia de Tsukishima mientras mas de uno comenzaban a sudar frio al ver la escena...cuando de pronto los dos de Tercero de sus respectivas escuelas se callaron de pronto, Tsukishima penso que al fin se habian largado a molestar a otro cuando...

-**Tsukki podrias ayu...**

**-DEJEN DE LLAMARME ASI!...-**grito explotando Tsukki apretando demasiado la pelota de Voleibol en sus manos la cual se desinflo...se giro con el ceño notablemente fruncido y trago saliva al ver como frente a el estaba Yamaguchi con una pelota en sus manos...con su labio inferior temblando y con claras ganas de llorar...fuerte...y entonces ``_Bakashima_´´ quiso tirarse desde la cima de un edificio, no sin antes tirar los sacos de los cuerpos descuartizados de Bokuto y Kuroo por este por lo que ocasionaban...

-**Y-yo...enserio te m-molesta tanto e-ese apodo?...**-le pregunto Yamaguchi mientras el rubio negaba...

-**No te lo decia a ti Yamaguchi...**

**-P-pero...te molesta enserio T-Tsu...kishima?...-**le pregunto de nuevo el mas bajo haciendo que Tsukishima suspirara pesadamente tomando por los hombros a el menor tragandose todo su orgullo al hacer eso en plena practica, con mas de una mirada curiosa sobre ellos viendo que pasaria...

-**No te decia a ti Yamaguchi...si no a ese par de ahi...-**dijo mirando de roejo a Bokuto y a Kuroo quienes se reian en voz baja para luego seguir mirando a Yamaguchi...-**Cuando tu me dices Tsukki no me molesta...asique no vuelvas a llamarme Tsukishima denuevo Tadashi o enserio te va a pesar...-**dijo el de lentes mientras el peli-negro se limpiaba torpemente sus ojos para luego sonreir y asentir...

-**Si Tsukki!...-**exclamo el pecoso mientras Tsukishima suspiraba ya habiendo alegrado al menor...cuando...

-**Tsuukki!...**-si...Kenma y Akaashi se quedarian sin novios ese dia...

* * *

_Sinceramente me inspire en una imagen que vi en Tumblr...por 4 segundos porque luego la cosa se borro y nunca la volvere a ver xD...pero no es lo mismo asique no estoy plagiando...pero si de aqui a la proxima semana no pongo una Viñeta nueva fue porque me llevaron presa por derechos de autor (?)...ojala les gustara!...este Tsukiyama! se aceptan comentarios...matta ne!..._


	7. Descanso

Otro bello dia, otra viñeta no tan bella...ahh...hola!...**shia1624 **por suerte no me arrestaron pero me dieron una advertencia, no mas plagio en mis fics (?)...**Tetra Zelda **esque el ``Novios´´ es muy tierno! es como gababas *babas* cuando lo leo en algunos fics xD...**ninashark** esos dos un dia van a desaparecer en un misterioso accidente que provocara Tsukki xD...**lirio azul **ojala no mueras! me gustaria que sigas leyendo ^w^, no te preocupes yo te entiendo por lo de no comentar antes PERO! tienes que leerte el manga! hay Yaoi para dar y prestar xD...y es muy genial y divertido...y hay mucho shaoi xD...**lucy D heartifilia** en eso te apoyo, yo nunca hago tareas...oh dios soy un pesimo ejemplo OLVIDA ESO!, ehem...fue hecho por los Griegos...ellos si que eran homosexuales (?)...de mas xD Inazuma tiene los Ukes mas afeminados del mundo y no es chiste...**Guest **Yamaguchi haga lo que haga es adorable ^w^...**lizzy otaku **no te preocupes pronto habra mas KageHina...tu confia ;)...y OH! hoy habra una viñeta que debi haber hecho hace tiempo ya xD una de! los padres de Karasuno!...un DaiSuga para ustedes...y gracias por comentar! l s amo!...

* * *

**Descanso**

Suga-mama habia tenido un dia realmente agotador...comenzando con la practica de Voleibol de Karasuno, detener un par de gritoneos por aqui y por alla, sumandole una pequeña charla de relaciones intimas entre parejas del mismo y diferente sexo ademas de la seguridad anal o algo asi, necesitaba un largo descanso...y eso Daichi lo sabia...

-**Quieres un poco de agua Suga?...**-le pregunto el mayor acercandose a el lugar donde Suga estaba sentado, en una esquina de la cancha...el menor asintio y Daichi le dio una botella que traia para el, sentandose a su lado...

-**Gracias Daichi...-**agradecio haciendo que el peli-negro asintiera mirando en direccion a la cancha...sintiendo como una gotita estilo anime bajaba por su nuca al ver cierta escena...

-**Hinata aun sigue llorando...-**susurro mientras Suga sonreía nerviosamente...

-**Le impresiono un poco saber que le va a hacer Kageyama cuando se queden solos...-**le dijo mirando a su novio afilando un poco la mirada por lo cual este levanto una ceja...

-**Que?...**

**-Debiste explicar la parte tecnica con mas delicadeza Daichi!...hasta Asahi se aterro con tu lección!...**-le dijo señalando en direccion a el Jesús de Karasuno quien estaba practicamente escapando de Noya por el Gimnasio gritando ``_No! no te quiero herir!_´´ o algo asi...al ver esa escena Suga suspiro y sobo su hombro cansado...-**Creo que tendremos que darles otra leccion...-**susurro mientras el papá de Karasuno lo miraba...

-**Sera despues...la madre de Karasuno esta muy cansada como para hacerlo...-**dijo Daichi con una sonrisa mientras Suga lo miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido...

-**Yo no soy la mama...y si es asi porque no puedo ser el papa?...-**reclamo el, pero Daichi nego como diciendo ``_Lo que queria_´´ mientras chocaba su puño contra su pecho...

-**Porque YO soy el padre...y como padre debo encargarme de que mama cuervo descanse un momento...-**solto el peli-negro tirando un poco de Suga para que se recargara en su hombro...

-**Aun no estoy de acuerdo con ser la madre Daichi...tendremos que discutir esto luego...-**susurro el peli-gris dando un pequeño bostezo sintiendo las caricias que su novio le daba a su cabello...

-**Muy cansado?...**-le pregunto el, aunque ya sabia la respuesta...ese día tenian 2 examenes seguidos y el oji-marron habia estado estudiando hasta muy tarde en la ultima semana, llegando temprano a las practicas para ayudar a sus kouhai ademas de planear esa pequeña charla para el equipo...de que deberia estar cansado lo deberia...

**-Solo un poco...no es nada que con una tarde de descanso no se pase...-**dijo Suga-mama para luego sonreir y cerrar sus ojos al sentir como Daichi se colocaba detras de el comenzando a masajear suavemente sus hombros...

-**Te mereces un buen descanso Koushi...-**susurro Daichi para luego bajar sus manos por los hombros de el oji-marron abrazandolo besando su nuca, para luego acercar su rostro a su oido con una sonrisa...-**Luego de la practica te hare sentir mejor...-**le dijo...Suga se sonrojo levemente por su comentario y sonrio girandose un poco para mirarlo...

-**Si planeas hacerlo de la forma en como se lo explicaste al equipo...mejor no Daichi...-**le dijo a su novio mientras que el oji-oscuro sentia como si un yunque le cayera encima al escuchar su comentario...

-**Que cruel Koushi...**

**-No fue mi intencion jeje...**

* * *

_Listo uno de Papa Dai y Suga-mama...lo pongo asi porque Suga-mama suena genial (?)...para la siguiente viñeta tenia planeado hacer un UkaixTakeda pero viendo la primera viñeta que hice y las demas me di cuenta de que no hice un buen momento para Kageyama y Hinata asique...no se, si quieren un Ukeda o un KageHina me lo dicen en los comentarios...y yo escribire!...porque yo lucho por ti! yo te defiendo! (?)...y eso ^w^...se aceptan comentarios...matta ne!..._


	8. Cosas de Adultos

_Eh...hola! yo aqui, vengo a dejarles otra viñeta de HAIKYUU!...esta vez de la hermosa pareja de!...**Wonderlan-Yaoi **esque Asahi es un Jesus, tiene que mantenerse puro (?) nah xD que le de a su Noya la cosa no mas...lo apoyamos...Suga-mama tiene que descansar para cuidar a sus polluelos ^w^...**lucy D heartifilia **yo queria un poco, ehem, esque eso parece con su nuevo peinado Asahi xD pero si, que le demuestre su amor a Nishinoya y todos felices, UH! pronto un Iwaoi...Oiiwa...no se como es...pero habra!...**shia1624 **me alegra que te gustara el DaiSuga jeje...y si...Kageyama tendra que luchar el doble para poder hacer suyo a Hinatita xD...**Tetra Zelda **hare pronto una viñeta de ellos dos...esque son muchas parejas que me gustan y quiero escribir de todas y algunas se demoran mas en aparecer xD...queria hacer una mescla con los dos pero pense que no iban a tener el mismo protagonismo cada pareja...asique por separado lo hice nada mas...espero que te guste de igual manera...**lirio azul** papa Dai no entiende lo que sienten sus polluelos en esa charla xD miedo y terror...ah! entonces vas a vivir mucho mas porque mientras siga teniendo inspiracion para esto, este fic tiene para rato xD...ehem...y como decia! esta vez la pareja elegida sera un! Ukeda! que de ellos no hay ni mensiones aqui asique, yo aporto mi granito de arena para mas Ukeda para Fanfiction...see..._

* * *

**Cosas de Adultos**

Takeda sentia su pobre corazón de maestro de literatura doler...doler mucho y profundamente al ver la escena que se formaba en medio de el Gimnasio de Karasuno...todos los miembros de el equipo sentados a lo indio en el piso...mientras el Capitan Daichi les hablaba sobre la reproduccion anal y Suga a su lado negaba con la cabeza...unos miraban esto con rostros asustados, otros sorprendidos...y otros por raro que pareciera emocionados...pero lo que mas le preocupaba a el de lentes era que esa explicación que el peli-negro estaba dando era demasiado explicita!...explicita y ruda...

-**U-Ukai-kun no crees que deberiamos i-intervenir?...-**le pregunto Takeda a el Entrenador quien nego divirtiendose de lo lindo con esa escena...

-**Nah...dicen que un poco de trauma en la niñez te forma el caracter...y algunos de aqui necesitan traumarse para crecer...**-le dijo el rubio señalando a Hinata quien estaba sollozando en voz baja, a Tanaka quien susurraba algo de ``_Que osados son!_´´ y a Yamaguchi quien...quien no escuchaba nada porque Tsukishima le obligo a ponerse sus cascos...

-**P-pero U-Ukai-kun...esto podria a-afectar su crecimiento y sociabilidad mas adelante...y s-sera nuestra culpa!...-**exclamo la abue...ehem...exclamo el de lentes exaltado y preocupado por los menores mientras veia como Daichi chocaba su puño suavemente contra su mano para luego golpearse mas fuerte...para esos momentos ya su corazón dolia demasiado mientras su respiracion comenzaba a agitarse...todo esto siendo visto por Ukai quien levanto una ceja ante su comportamiento...en su opinión esa leccion no era para tanto, esos mocosos tenian que aprender de forma ruda sobre lo que venia despues de la face ``_Besos y abrazos_´´, por lo que no lograba entender que Takeda se alocara asi...aunque si se fijaba bien, esa era una imagen bastante, atrayente...Sensei...jugando nerviosamente con sus manos y balbuceando por lo bajo, levemente sonrojado y con su respiracion algo agitada por la situacion...

-**Sensei...-**lo llamo haciendo que el mas bajo lo mirara...

-**Q-que sucede Ukai-kun?...-**le pregunto al rubio quien señalo la bodega de el gimnasio comenzando a caminar hacia ella...Takeda lo miro unos segundos para luego comenzar a seguirlo...pero ese fue su primer error...eso no debio hacer...porque en cuanto lo hizo, al cruzar el marco de la puerta de el lugar la puerta se cerro detras de el y sintio unos fuertes brazos rodeandolo por detras...ahora si que le iba a dar un infarto...-**U-Ukai-kun e-este no es el momento...e-estan los muchachos alli afuera...-**le dijo Take-chan mirando por encima de su hombro al oji-negro quien chisto...

-**Tu mismo lo dijiste Sensei, afuera...ademas no se porque te pones tan nervioso...no te he tocado asi antes ya?...-**le dijo el mas alto haciendo que la abuela de Karasuno tragara saliva sonrojandose levemente...

-**P-pero no en la bodega...e-esto es ilicito! esta mal! y si alguien entra? que diran los niños!...-**exclamaba Takeda-sensei esperando que Ukai entendiera la situacion en la que estaban...pero no, eso no sucedio y se dio cuenta de eso cuando el rubio...entre comillas rubio, lo giro y lo empujo suavemente hacia la pared, acorralandolo y tirando un par de escobas de paso...el peli-negro trago saliva al ver el rostro de el mas alto, lo miraba fijamente y algo serio...

-**Vamos Sensei...no seas tan cruel de dejarme asi...-**susurro el oji-negro acercandose al rostro de Takeda quien fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente mientras el mayor se acercaba a el...

-**Keishin-kun...-**susurro en un suspiro cerrando sus ojos el de lentes siendo imitado por Ukai cuando sus labios se rozaron...

-**Ittetsu...-**susurro ahora el rubio antes de acortar por completo la distancia entre sus labios...tratando de ignorar los llantos y gritos de el gimnasio que interrumpian su recien comenzado momento de pasión en la bodega...e ignorando completamente dos miradas que se asomaron por la pequeña ventana de el lugar desde afuera...

-**Enserio van a hacerlo aqui?...-**pregunto en un susurro Noya mirando desde afuera a la intenperie la ecena que los adultos montaban alli dentro junto a Tanaka...

-**No lo se...pero hay que tener mucho valor para esto!...-**exclamo el ``_calvo_´´ en voz baja mientras Noya asentia...

-**Si!, pero mira como levanta la pierna!...**

**-Ii! que audaz Take-chan!...**

**-Ustedes pueden!...-**susurraron ambos en voz baja dispuestos a seguir viendo el espectáculo...cuando una mano se poso en los cuellos de sus camisas agarrandolos y haciendo que sudaran frio...

-**Asique espiando a los mayores en vez de acatar la lección que les daba?...por esto tendran que hacer el doble de entrenamiento mañana!...**

**-L-LO SENTIMOS D-DAICHI-SAN!...**

* * *

_Ay estos abuelos de Karasuno...tan simpaticos ellos (?)...bien, este seria el Ukeda! y ahora viene! por defecto un KageHina...el cual creo que se va a demorar un poco mas porque...como que tenia una idea clara en mente, pero luego estaba leyendo un fic aqui mismo y me doy cuenta que un fic era casi lo mismo y...hice plagio mental o algo asi...decepcion, pero bueno...ojala les gustara la viñeta! se aceptan comentarios y...matta ne!..._

_PS: se viene la Tsukiyama Week la Tsukiyama Week! ehem...emoción por cosas que pasan en Tumblr (?)_


	9. Carta

_Bueno yo...eh...hola?...uh! aqui traigo otra viñeta xD...eh...si...eso...aqui...**lucy D heartifilia **quedan pocos dias xD mi computador y mi celular van a petar con tanto TsukiYama xD...nadie puede resistirse a Take-chan! el es una ternura de 29 años con piernas xD...**shia1624 **al final todos alli se llevaron un trauma...aunque algunos no por la explicacion de Daichi xD...**lirio azul **hay uno ahora xD un mpreg de ellos dos! aunque no lo he leido...pero le tengo confianza de que es bueno!...ahora por esa charla todos en Karasuno estaran en abstinencia xD a mi tambien se me hacia lindo eso de Tsukki!...esque tiene que proteger a su pecosito...jeje y gracias, me hace feliz que pienses eso de como escribo aqui!...**Tetra Zelda **una platica muy traumante xD algun dia se explicara bien eso...hay que conservar la inocencia de futuro Mamaguchi...Tsukki lo entiende y lo protege xD...ahora! viene el KageHina...y use la idea que pense antes...lo cual si alguien la lee y piensa que es plagio NO LO ES!...lo juro, pero si me demandan por esto de todas formas le pedire a mi madre que me lleve mi notebook a la carcel para escribir desde alli (?)...aqui la viñeta!..._

* * *

**_Carta_**

_Te aseguro Hinata que esto es lo mas vergonzoso y poco genial que habré hecho en mi vida...nisiquiera se porque estoy escribiendo esto!, ah claro...ya recorde...para hacerte entender algo...recuerdas la platica que nos dieron Daichi-san y Suga-san sobre, bueno...tu sabes...te pusiste muy nervioso con respecto a ese tema y creo que es por eso que cada vez que me acerco a ti desde entonces te pones a llorar..._

_Y te juro que en esos momentos me dan unas ganas de lanzarte de un precipicio...digo...porque llorar al verme?! acaso enserio crees que si...cuando hagamos, eso...yo actuare asi? tan poco pasional y tan rudo contigo?, acaso enserio aun me crees ese ``Rey´´ a quien no le importa nada mas que el mismo?...yo jamas te dañaria maldicion!...y mira como me tienes que me vi obligado a escribir esta cursi carta para ti para explicarte esto!...yo jamas haria nada para dañarte!, aunque no lo creas...tu enserio me importas, y mucho...eres mi primer amor y...ignora ese borrón, no es nada importante...eh, yo solo quiero decirte aqui que, MALDICION! ESTUPIDO HINATA QUE ME HACE ESCRIBIR ESTAR COSAS ESTUPIDAS!...ese borrón tampoco era algo importante, solo faltas de ortografia y no tenia corrector...quiero decirte que, no quiero que te asustes por nada...acaso no recuerdas cuanto estuve planeando nuestro primer beso?, no recuerdas cuanto estuve investigando y preguntando a nuestros Senpai como se sentia solo para que fuera algo innolvidable para ambos?...el momento en que hagamos, ``Eso´´ tal vez no es aun...pero cuando llegue te prometo que sera el momento mas hermoso que recordaras siempre Hinata...Shouyou...cuando seamos uno, cuando tu seas completamente mio y yo tuyo...te prometo que no sera como lo explico Daichi-san..._

_Te prometo que cada vez que lo recuerdes una de esas tontas, pero lindas sonrisas tuyas enseguida se formara en tu rostro...y eso sera asi porque el amor que ambos tenemos lo hara asi de hermoso...te amo Shouyou..._

-**Q-que...que linda carta...-**susurro un conmovido...Yamaguchi...quien habia terminado de leer la carta en voz alta en medio de el Gimnasio frente a los demas miembros de el equipo quienes no pudieron evitar soltar un ``_Oww_´´ múltiple cuando termino...mientras que a dos metros de el pecoso Kageyama apretaba los puños con la cara mas que roja, queriendo asesinar a Tsukishima quien se habia metido al bolso de Hinata buscando un poco de desodorante y se encontro con su carta pasandosela enseguida a Yamaguchi para que la leyera...

-**No sabia que...K-Kageyama fuera tan r-romantico!...**-exclamo emocionado Tanaka hecho un mar de lagrimas junto a Noya quien asentia, mientras Asahi los miraba sonriendo nerviosamente...

-**Le enseñe bien...-**susurro ahora Daichi orgulloso de su polluelo mientras que a su lado Suga lo miraba afilando un poco la mirada...``_Si claro_´´ penso el peli-plata...todos estaban hablando de la carta de Kageyama y de el adolescente romantico que tenia dentro, pero la opinión mas importante de todas aun no se escuchaba...todos, incluyendo Kageyama, miraron en direccion a Hinata quien estaba al lado de el peli-negro con la mirada baja y sollozando suavemente...

-**O-oye Hina...**

**-TOBIO!...-**grito el peli-naranja interrumpiendo a el Setter titular mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos, tomando de sorpresa al mayor haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo...

-**Hinata?...q-que rayos te!...**

**-T-Tobio...enserio e-eso pasara?...m-me amas tanto como escribiste en la carta?...-**pregunto conmovido Hinata sin pensar en levantarse de el suelo abrazando a Kageyama por los hombros...este trago saliva, ignorando a los demas de el equipo, como siempre hacia cuando Hinata estaba en su campo de vision...y asintio con una mirada disidida...

-**Te lo aseguro Shouyou...t-te amo y...esto que siento no se podria describir en palabras para una carta...-**dijo el oji-azul sonriendo para sus adentros al ver la sonrisa de el oji-marron quien asintio y se abrazo mas a el sollozando aun en voz baja...

-**Y-yo...tambien te amo mucho Tobio!...y-yo...te amo tanto que...q-quiero hacerlo!...**

**-OWW!...**

**-E-eh? a-ahora?...**

**-Así que la carta fue solo una estrategia de nuestro Rey para lograr que su Reina le permitiera robarle su pureza?, oh...es un plan realmente admirable, digno de el Rey no?...**

**-...voy a matarte Tsukishima...**

* * *

_Aunque no lo crean me costo hacer esto...estuve como una hora pensando ``Que diria Kageyama aqui?´´ y borraba y escribia y borraba y escribia...basicamente los ``borrones´...que no se ven como borrones pero si lo son...de Kageyama eran mios pero los deje porque se veia bien xD...ehem...ahh...pero bueno, espero que les guste! la realeza aparece denuevo en este fic...se aceptan comentarios, matta ne!..._

_**PS:** esto va a la viñeta 10...les gustaria alguna pareja en especial? porque yo no tengo idea de que escribir y...no se...si quieren alguna pareja y por lo menos dos personas dicen la misma escribo de esa...si quieren digo!..._


	10. Pelea de Infantes

_Buenas! tardes, noches, dias...sea el momento en que esten leyendo esto...aqui traigo la decima viñeta que me da orgullo! porque llevo 10 y...eso es genial...para mi digo...**lirio azul **yo creo que si Yamaguchi hubiera escuchado la charla de Daichi (la cual yo me imagino y es muy traumante) Tsukishima igual 5 minutos despues lo convencería de tener relaciones denuevo xD...mamaguchi xD suena hermoso! ademas se nota que el tiene material para ser madre, obvio (?)...**Tetra Zelda **en mi defenza en comparacion con otros fics no me demoro tanto xD...pero los otros tienen mas contexto y son mas largos pero...detalles ^w^...ya lo se! empezo ayer! empezo ayer! me he leido unos fics hermosos! (y por si te interesa hize un Song-Fic Tsukiyama aquí, se llama ``Bloom´´...publicidad gratuita en mis fics ehem)...**shia1624** Kageyama por dentro tiene un libro de romanticismo en la sangre, yo lo se...esque Tsukki siendo Tsukki, situacion en la que lo pongas saldra sin siquiera esforzarse xD meterlo en aprietos a el es misión imposible 4 o algo asi...gracias por sus comentarios! y por leer y OH!...la siguiente pareja que protagonizara esto sera! porque ustedes lo decidieron y yo cumplo...un TsukiYama!...con la aparicion estelar de Akiteru! gasbagasda *babas*...aqui la viñeta!:_

* * *

**_Pelea de infantes_**

Akiteru a sus 15 años de edad, jamas! se había sentido mas nervioso que en ese momento...tal vez un poco cuando cierta chica algo rebelde se le acercaba a hablarle, pero esto lo sobrepasaba con creces!...sus manos temblaban y solamente queria llamar a su madre para que se fuera de casa de su abuela para ir a ayudarlo con semejante situación...la de tener que calmar a un pequeño niño de 8 años quien lloraba en su entrada mientras le decia a los transeúntes que pasaban que el no le había hecho nada...

-**Y-Yama-chan p-podrías dejar de llorar?...-**le pidió el rubio incandose frente a el niño quien estaba sollozando mientras limpiaba sus ojitos torpemente con la manga de su camiseta...

-**N-no...y-yo...q-quiero ver a T-Tsukki, Aki-nii!...-**exclamo el pequeño Yamaguchi dando dos pasos hacia Akiteru abrazandolo, haciendo que el corazon se le rompiera al mayor...hace poco tiempo que conocia a el amigo de su hermano pero ese mocoso se habia ganado rapidamente tanto a sus padres como a el...

-**Tranquilo Yama-chan...vamos dentro si?...-**le dijo acariciando los cabellos oscuros del pequeño tomandolo en brazos y llevándolo dentro de su casa...lo dejo sentado en su sofa, agradeciendo internamente que sus padres no estuvieran en casa si no lo estarían inundando con preguntas sobre que le pasaba a el oji-negro...-**Vuelvo enseguida con Kei...**-le dijo a Yamaguchi con una sonrisa, dejándolo mas calmado y comenzando a caminar escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de su hermano menor...

Toco la puerta pero no le respondieron, asi que entro sin mas encontrándose con su (en estos momentos) cruel hermano con sus audifonos puestos y leyendo un manga sentado en su cama comodamente, como si en el primer piso no hubiera un tierno niño llorando por el...

-**Kei?...-**lo llamo Akiteru acercandose a Tsukki...este al verlo se quito sus cascos y lo miro levantando una ceja...

-**Que sucede Nii-san?...-**le pregunto el oji-marron menor haciendo que Akiteru sonriera nerviosamente...

-**Kei...Yama-chan esta abajo y, quiere verte asique...podrias ir a...**

**-No...-**le interrumpio tajantemente Tsukki volviendo a leer su manga...``_Como puede!_´´ penso el quinceañero...dejar a Yamaguchi llorando en su sala así como asi...a ese tierno niño, todos sabian que a un tierno niño jamas se le tenia que hacer llorar...en especial si tenia pecas!, muerte y destrucción a quien hiciera llorar a una ternura con pies como esa...

-**P-por favor Kei! Y-Yama-chan esta llorando y no se calmara a menos que te vea, no puedes dejar a tu amigo llorando no?...**-le dijo Akiteru rezando a todos los santos porque el camino sentimental funcionara en este caso...festejando interiormente al ver como su hermanito suspiraba y se levantaba de su cama, caminando fuera de su habitación en direccion a la sala...bajaron y Yamaguchi en cuanto vio a Tsukishima sonrió levantándose del sofa y corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo...pero el de lentes se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia otro lado luciendo indiferente, mientras Akiteru los miraba desde una respetuosa distancia...

-**T-Tsukki...lo siento enserio!...-**dijo el pecosito mirando a su amigo, pero este seguia sin mirarlo...sus ojos se cristalizaron...-**T-Tsukki...nunca m-mas comeré las f-fresas de tu pastel sin permiso t-te lo juro! pero no te e-enfades conmigo...-**y Akiteru casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar la razon de semejante escena...miro a su hermanito y lo vio girarse hacia Yamaguchi y suspirar...

-**Te perdono...pero a la proxima no te voy a perdonar jamas Yamaguchi...-**advirtio el oji-marron...

-**Si Tsukki!...-**exclamo con una sonrisa bajando luego la mirada algo nervioso mirando asi a Tsukki quien asintio pesadamente...y lo que vino después hizo que Akiteru ahora si que sintiera su corazón doler...Yamaguchi abrazo a el rubio y le dio un beso en los labios que hizo que las mejillas de ambos infantes se tiñeran de rojo...

-**Vamos a jugar videojuegos arriba...-**le dijo el mas alto de los crios a Yamaguchi quien asintio soltandolo y caminando ambos hacia las escaleras...dejando a el pobre Akiteru allí, solo, confundido, y con la sangre helada pensando en que su hermano se había conseguido un novio antes que el una novia...

-**Que rayos acabo de ver?...**

* * *

_Listo!...tenia la intension de hacer una viñeta...con una idea que incluia las palabras ``Mamaguchi´´ y ``Papa Tsukki´´ emm...pero al final esta idea se me vino a la mente 5 minutos antes de ponerme a escribir y no me pude resistir...bueno...capitulo 10 listo, que emoción! si puedo llegar al 10...o al 15 por lo menos, esto sera un logro...ojala les gustara la viñeta, se aceptan comentarios...matta ne!..._

_**PS**: ...que opinan de el AkiteruxSaeko (hermana de Tanaka)? XDDD...bueno? malo? esta dado? no tanto? creen que debo ir al psiquiatra?...algo?..._

_**PSS**: ...yo...queria saber, que opinarían si en un futuro...no digo que lo vaya a hacer...en alguna viñeta...no digo que aqui...escribiera, asi...no se...una cosa loca...algo nuevo...que opinarian de una viñeta sobre un TanakaxEnnoshita?...no digo que lo vaya a escribir no xDD...pero que opinarían?_


	11. Peinado

_Mmmmm hola...ehem...**Wonderlan-Yaoi **es cierto xD a un niño tierno con pecas no se le toca ni con el petalo de una rosa...entendi que casi te da diabetes xD esque Akiteru y Saeko harian una pareja extraña pero linda (segun yo...) ^w^...se lo que se siente eso, lo entiendo bien y se siente feo...**LUn93A **que bien que te gustara! y ya me estan convenciendo de hacer la viñeta, yo he leido solamente dos y me hacen falta mas!...**Arlandi** gracias por agradecer! (?) seguiré haciendo mas viñetas y espero que no te aburran ^w^...**lucy D heartifilia **a este ritmo los medicos van a lincharme por causarles diabetes enserio (?)...esque es una ternurita Yamaguchi! esque hay que amarlo...mas Tsukiyama? concedido porque yo los amo xD...esta semana de Tsukiyama ha sido la mejor xD...**Mar **eso pasa...a mi me pasa muchas veces asique te entiendo...con esas clases de sexualidad mejor quedarse ignorante, no asi no se puede...me gusta que te gusten!...**ValeRyoda03 **yo creo queee! Akiteru y Saeko tal vez se vieron en Karasuno...mas alla de eso no pero pss...imaginación imaginación xD...**shia1624 **he hecho com viñetas solo de Tsukiyama...esto puede tomarse como favoritismo PERO NO IMPORTA! ya habra uno de Mamaguchi y papa Tsukki como que mi nick es Misutore!...y yo te recomendaría leer el manga...es largo...en español esta hasta el 107 pero es genial, y hay mucho Yaoi encubierto xD...**Tetra Zelda **este Tsukki, pero hay que perdonarle si no Yamaguchi saltara tipo ``No molesten a Tsukki!´´ (?)...ahora biene otra viñeta! si...y esta vez sera de la hermosa pareja de Asanoya!...porque tenia una idea sobre ellos hace tieeempo pero las demás parejas me lo opacaban...pero ahora llego su momento!:_**  
**

* * *

_**Peinado**_

Todo el equipo de Voleibol de Karasuno tenían muy en claro una cosa...que Asahi tenia un corazón de vidrio...tanto que Tanaka aveces creía que si lo asustabas a este le podía dar un infarto, por lo cual trataban de no darle muchos sustos ni nada...como si trataran a un anciano de 87 años...todos lo hacían, exceptuando cierta persona...Nishinoya Yuu...alias su novio, alias la persona mas genial del mundo...De los sustos al día que tenia Asahi, Noya era el 70% de ellos, pero, siendo sinceros no le molestaba...el libero no lo hacia apropósito, dudaba que quisiera matarlo de un ataque secretamente, así que no podía enojarse con el...ademas de que le gustaba esa ``_Entrada ruidosa_´´ de Nishinoya...

Aunque...algo le estaba molestando desde hace unos días, y el oji-marrón claro tenia que ver con eso...como ya había dicho hace unos días, 3 o algo asi...Nishinoya ya no lo asustaba...básicamente ni siquiera se le acercaba a hablarle, nisiquiera recordaba que hubieran intercambiado palabras en los últimos 3 dias! solo sabia que el mas bajo estaba prácticamente evitándolo, manteniéndose como a 10 metros de el y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido como si quisiera matarlo...el solo pensamiento le hizo tragar saliva...

-**N-Nishinoya, podríamos hablar un momento?...-**le pregunto nerviosamente Asahi, acercandose a el ``_chico salvaje_´´ quien afilo la mirada al verlo acercarse, mientras el Jesús de Karasuno lloraba por dentro...que rayos le había hecho?...

-**No tengo tiempo Asahi-san...-**dijo cortantemente Noya, caminando hacia la red de Voleibol mientras el casta o miraba a su alrededor, verificando que nadie los estubiera mirando y se acerco a el menor tomando su mano, comenzando a arrastrarlo hacia fuera del gimnasio mientras el mecharubia...concepto...levantaba una ceja mirando la espalda de su novio...-**Oye Asahi-san! tenemos que ir al entrenamiento! no es momento para charlar!...-**grito tratando de soltarse, pero este no lo soltó hasta que llegaron a la parte trasera del gimnasio...Asahi pensó en hacer esas escenas que había visto en las películas que Hinata llevaba aveces para ver en conjunto, donde el novio acorralaba contra la pared a la chica...en este caso a su Noya...exigiéndole una respuesta y la chica caía rendida a sus brazos...pero! siendo sinceros no le iba a salir y Asahi lo sabia de sobra...por lo que simplemente soltó a Noya dejándolo recargado en el muro y tomo sus manos entre las suyas mirandolo con una clara expresión de preocupación...

-**Yuu...pasa algo? hice algo para molestarte o...y-ya no me quieres?...-**pregunto con miedo de que la respuesta a su ultima pregunta fuera un ``_Si_´´ , mirando fijamente a Noya mientras este fruncía el ceño mirando hacia otro lado...quería permanecer así un tiempo mas, no pensaba hablarle a ese inconsciente traidor...pero al ver la mirada afligida del menor, no podía mantenerse indiferente mucho mas...Noya apretó los pu os y miro a Asahi, mas bien cierto punto en la cabeza de Asahi...

-**Es por tu peinado!...-**le grito llevando sus manos a su rostro frustrado mientras un enorme signo de interrogación aparecía en la cabeza de el cristiano este...

-**Eh?...n-no te gusta?...-**solto confundido soltando las manos de su pequeño novio para llevarlas a su cabeza tocando su cabello...el oji-marron negó y bajo sus manos de su rostro mordiendo su labio...

-**Si me gusta Asahi-san! cualquier peinado que te hagas se te vera genial!...-**el mayor no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso, aunque su sonrisa se borro enseguida al notar que eso no era todo lo que tenia que decirle...-**Pero...también les gusta a esas zorras de tu salón!...**

**-Yuu!...-**grito nervioso Asahi al escucharlo explotar así...ademas de que no entendía porque ese comentario...-**A mis compañeras? pero si ellas creen que...que doy miedo...-**le dijo con una pequeña aura oscura, pero Noya negó y puso sus manos en su cadera enfadado...

-**Pero yo he escuchado sus comentarios cuando voy a tu salón desde que te cambiaste el peinado...se calientan como si estuvieran en celo las muy pe...**

**-P-pero!...-**Soltó Asahi, interrumpiendo a el casta o mas bajo quien parecía que tenia un libro de disfemismos en su mente preparado para soltarlas contra esas chicas de su salón...-**Es por eso que has estado distante conmigo entonces?...-**pregunto...y Noya asintió bufando...

-**Me molesta que esas tipas hablen asi de mi novio y te miren tanto!...aunque, creo que no debí de ignorarte, después de todo no tienes la culpa de eso...-**dijo algo apenado al pensar en su comportamiento, rascando su mejilla con su dedo luciendo realmente lindo para el mas alto...este sonrió dulcemente y se acerco un poco a Noya tomando su rostro con sus manos y haciendo que lo mirara con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, para luego sonreirle...

-**No tienes que preocuparte por eso Yuu...si les gusta como me veo, a mi no me importa...solo me importa lo que pienses tu...-**susurro con una sonrisa, acercándose al rostro del mecharubia y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios...que hizo que los ojos de Nishinoya se abrieran como platos...mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro...

-**ASAHI-SAN!...-**grito lanzándose a los brazos de el oji-cafe comenzando una gran cadena de besos entre ellos...y luego nadie pregunto en donde estuvieron la ultima media hora que en que deberían estar en la practica, o porque en todo el resto de esta Noya estaba colgado como un koala abrazado a la espalda de Asahi, besándolo como loco mientras el mayor practicaba con una boba sonrisa...

* * *

_Viendo que aprueban que haga un TanakaxEnnoshita...y como yo también quiero hacerlo LO HARÉ!...de que habrá habrá!...y OH! oh!...como no me voy a quedar tranquila con esto de el AkiteruxSaeko xD...yo! creo que podrían conocerse...si...digo, ambos iban a Karasuno, casi en el mismo año, Akiteru era miembro de el equipo, Saeko estaba al pendiente del equipo...no se...ademas no soy la unica loca que los piensa xD...como se ponen links aquí?...bueno...esta separado esto:_

_ misutore-ff (punto) tumblr (punto) com / post/ 91745020303/ freckledcrow-probably-they-both-knew-about-each_

_Esa es una linda historia...si (?)...gracias por sus comentarios, enserio me gustan mucho y ahora...se aceptan de nuevo y ojala les gustara esta viñeta...matta ne!..._


	12. Grandes Reyes

_Que lindo día...noche la verdad...es perfecto! hasta las nubes parecen marshmellow! es un día perfecto para hacer una viñeta!...**Wonderlan-Yaoi** no se si sentir pena por la cuchara o por tus dientes xD ehem...se complementan esos dos, esque esta claro, quien diga que no MIENTE! descaradamente...y sobre el TanakaxEnnoshita...el proximo sera de ellos seguro...bucha ya, nuestra boda sera en Diciembre ;) (?)...**shia1624** esque en el manga se cambia de peinado y le queda genial! pero se parece a Jesus xD...**lucy D heartifilia** esque eso parece...no se le puede decir de otra forma a este corazón de vidrio...ah? ah? que? que? OikawaxIwaizumi?...surprise madafaka! esta abajo ^w^...**Guest **no te preocupes eso pasa...pero me alegra que te guste tanto el fic! eso, eso me gusta, me gusta mucho...y me hace feliz ^w^...bueno...ahora, la siguiente pareja en tener su viñeta es!..._**  
**

* * *

**Grandes Reyes**

Oikawa había faltado la mayor parte de la semana al entrenamiento de Aobajousai...por lo cual su elasticidad para jugar no era la misma, asi que el entrenador le ordeno que estirara media hora antes de entrar a jugar...el no se quejo y fue a una esquina a hacerlo, cuando de pronto llego a su lado Iwaizumi ofreciéndose para ayudarlo...para el mayor eso fue como el canto de ángeles en sol mayor...

Pero esos mismos ángeles comenzaron a desafinar cruelmente cuando la ``_Ayuda_´´ que Iwaizumi le daba, probablemente le iba a terminar rompiendo la espalda…

-**I-Iwa-chan eso duele!...-**exclamo sentado en el suelo, mientras el peli-negro empujaba su espalda hacia adelante sin compasión, como si quisiera que su columna se rompiera en el proceso…

-**Eso y mas mereces imbecil!...tenemos un partido de practica contra Karasuno y tu estas perdiendo el tiempo!...-**gruño Iwaizumi empujando mas a el oji-marrón…

-**Ay! ay! e-estaba ocupado esta semana I-Iwa-chan!...-**se escuso el Capitan, temiendo de sus pobres huesos...su adorablemente rudo novio no era muy amable cuando estaba enojado...sus múltiples chichones en su nuca eran prueba de ello…

-**Ocupado?...ahora resulta que salir con tus fans es estar ocupado para ti?!...**

**-AHH!...-**sufria...su pobre espalda deseguro no seria la misma después de la tortura disfrazada de estiramiento en la que Iwaizumi le ayudaba...pero de pronto en su cabeza, las palabras de el mas bajo se tergiversaron creando una perfecta queja de…-**Estas celoso Iwa-chan?...-**pregunto ignorando su dolor y girandose un poco, mirando a el oji-negro con una sonrisa emocionada que hizo que este se tensara, dándole un zape nada delicado en la cabeza…

-**Por supuesto que no!...-**grito en respuesta, levantándose del suelo al igual que el Setter quien seguía sonriendo sobando su cabeza…ensanchando su sonrisa cuando vio un leve y casi imperceptible rubor en las mejillas del vice-capitán…

-**Seguro?...-**pregunto Oikawa mirando fijamente al de ojos negros, esperando una típica escena digna de manga shoujo, donde la protagonista le pedía al chico dejar sus andanzas con adorables ojitos de gato y con besos de por medio...pero esa esperanza fue vilmente rota cuando Iwaizumi se cruzo de brazos mirándolo con ojos de asesino…

-**Deja de pensar idioteces...se nota por esa sonrisa que estas pensando cosas raras!...-**le grito enfadado...pero la sonrisa de Oikawa no se iba...le hacia sonreír que Iwaizumi supiera las cosas que pensaba con solo verlo…-N**o estoy molesto por que este celoso...estoy molesto porque Karasuno es muy fuerte últimamente y necesitamos fortalecernos mas...y tu en vez de apoyar el equipo faltas una sema…**

**-4 dias…**-interrumpió el gran g...gran rey…

-**Que diferencia!...**

**-Vamos Iwa-chan…-**comenzó Oikawa pasando su brazo por los hombros del mas bajo…-**Seran fuertes ahora...pero aun les falta mucho para vencernos...y si estas preocupado por Chibi-chan y por Tobio, vamos a aplastarlos en la cancha…-**le dijo, dejando su voz juguetona y usando una mas seria, haciendo que a el oji-negro le diera un leve escalofrió al sentir el calido aliento de Oikawa en su oído…

El mas alto, al darse cuenta de lo tenso que se puso su novio rio interiormente...cuando su mente, única e imaginativa, pensó en algo que le hizo irse de la realidad durante medio segundo...para luego mirar a Iwaizumi levantando una ceja para luego asentir…

-**Que?...-**pregunto el mas bajo por el extraño comportamiento de Oikawa...este se encogió de hombros restandole importancia al asunto, para luego sonreir…

-**Estaba pensando, que si Tobio es el Rey, y Chibi-chan la Reina...y yo soy el Gran Rey...entonces tu eres la…-**pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que recivio un fuerte codazo en el estomago que hizo que comenzara a toser como loco mientras que Iwaizumi le pateaba un tobillo para que cayera al suelo sosteniendo su estomago adolorido...le dio una ultima mirada enojado y camino a paso furioso lejos de el tratando de que el tono rojo en su rostro desapareciera...mientras que Oikawa intentaba levantarse de el suelo, pensando en lo tímido que era su ``_Reina_´´...

* * *

_Esque es cierto (?)...si Oikawa es el gran Rey, Iwaizumi por obligación tiene que ser la gran reina xD...la verdad tenia un dilema con esta pareja...por el dejar a quien como Seme y eso pero lo desidi de forma madura y racional...pensando que Iwaizumi golpea mucho a Oikawa y yo no soy partidaria de la violencia contra Ukes asique...ademas de que Oikawa es mas alto! (?)...quedo asi, quedo asi...ojala les guste, se aceptan comentarios...matta ne!..._


	13. Encendido

_Hola?...bueno, aqui, yo, dejando otra viñeta que, espero que les guste...**ValeRyoda03** a mi también me confunde quien es el Seme...por eso lo tire a la suerte xD, aunque escribiendolo, Oikawa de Seme me gusto ^w^...**lucy D heartifilia **el consejero de la corte...tipo Merlin (?) EHEM! los Ukes golpeadores son hermosos! me encantan!...y por si acaso a mi me encanta darles dosis de Yaoi de Haikyuu xD...**Arlandi** esque el es Jesús xD es la deidad de Karasuno...**shia1624 **di no al maltrato contra Ukes...di no! NO!...porque si no eso se pondra feo...**Tetra Zelda** era un codigo xD Iwaizumi es la gran reina, esta fichado...tiene que complacer a su Rey...aja xD...y no te preocupes, te entiendo ;)...**Wonderlan-Yaoi** pero por lo menos Takano no golpea...espero que estemos hablando del mismo Takano si no esto sera incomodo xD...yo! he visto ``papas´´, macho, guapo alto y rubio (bien macho! era asesino!) , que les dicen ``mamas´´, si no me crees mira Akuma no riddle ehem xD...si! TanakaxEnnoshita para ti!...**aki chan** yo que tu visito archiveofourow y busco la pareja, hay unos cuantos fics y en la mayoria Oikawa es el Seme! en los otros no se sabe si...estan en ingles pero, traductor google xD...pero bueno, aqui! la siguiente viñeta, que es! UN!..._

* * *

_**Encendido**_

Habían sido unos largos días y duras practicas para el equipo de Karasuno, pronto seria su partido contra Tokonami, y por supuesto que no querían perder en ese importante partido...Cada uno entrenaba como si el mundo dependiera de ello, hasta el momento en que llego el día del partido...

Tanaka estaba rodeando la cancha junto a Noya, siguiendo a Kiyoko protegiéndola de sus indeseables admiradores...todo normal...pero lo que el ``_calvo_´´ ignoraba era el hecho de que cierto peli-negro lo miraba desde una esquina, preguntándose si debía acercarse o no...suspiro pesadamente mientras sacaba un pequeño amuleto del bolsillo de su sudadera negra...era una camiseta de Karasuno con el numero 5 y escrito en el reverso un ``Esfuérzate!´´, mirándolo...había estado como una hora la noche anterior haciéndolo y, sinceramente ahora se preguntaba que le paso por la cabeza en su momento para hacerlo?...negó con la cabeza y guardo de nuevo el amuleto y se giro para ir con los demás, cuando se detuvo de golpe al ver a los otros dos ``I_ngratos de segundo_´´ mirarlo con desaprobación...

-**Que?...-**pregunto mientras Kinoshita y Narita negaban decepcionados...-**Q-que?...**

**-Acaso no le vas a dar el amuleto Ennoshita?...-**le pregunto el castaño cruzándose de brazos, para darle mas énfasis al regaño o algo así...

-**El partido ya va a comenzar, no tendria sentido...-**dijo encogiéndose de hombros Ennoshita, no le estaba gustando eso...se estaba poniendo mas nervioso que antes por tener a sus amigos mirándolo con ojos de ametralladora para que fuera con Tanaka para darle su amuleto, y esas miradas de ``_Ve o lo traemos nosotros_´´ no es que le gustaran tanto...a regañadientes se giro, dándole la espalda al par y se encamino hacia Tanaka quien estaba gruñendo y haciendo ruidos amenazantes para alejar a un tipo que quería coquetear con ``_Su diosa_´´ cuando vio acercarse a Ennoshita...

-**Hey! vienes a apoyarme para el juego?...-**le pregunto con una sonrisa, jugando obviamente...esperando que el otro hiciera algún comentario o lo molestara con quitarle su lugar...pero en vez de eso levanto una ceja extrañado al ver como Ennoshita comenzaba a frotar nervioso su cuello...

-**La verdad...venia para eso...**

**-Eh?...-**soltó confundido ante las palabras del oji-negro...lo vio sacar algo de su sudadera y se sorprendió al ver como le ofrecía un pequeño amuleto con su camiseta...lo tomo mirándolo asombrado y luego miro a Ennoshita quien estaba apenado con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, cuando al notar su mirada soltó una pequeña risa...trago saliva, sintiendo como de pronto un imaginario y simplemente hipotético bebe volador en pañales, le golpeaba directo en el pecho con un gran mazo en forma de corazón...

-**Se que no es tan inspirador como si tu novia o alguna chica te lo hubiera dado...pero de todas formas quise darte algo...-**susurro Ennoshita dejando de lado su vergüenza para mirar a Tanaka con decisión, para luego sonreír y apoyar su mano en el hombro de Tanaka quien miro su hombro y luego volvió su vista hacia el...-**Esfuérzate al máximo Tanaka...si no a la próxima seré yo quien este en la cancha...-**dijo el oji-negro...y con esas palabras dio media vuelta, sintiendo un peso menos en su corazón caminando hacia Kinoshita y Narita...el parcito comenzó a molestarlo mientras este les pedía que se detuvieran...todo eso mientras Tanaka seguía en su lugar, con el amuleto en sus manos y mirando en dirección a Ennoshita con la boca abierta...al tiempo que un aura de fuego puro lo rodeaba lentamente...

Nishinoya, quien seguia a Kiyoko lo encontró así y se extraño, acercándose a el y levantando una ceja al quedar a su lado...

-**Y a ti que te pasa Ryuu?...-**le pregunto, alejándose un paso de el cuando una sonrisa de sentir la felicidad mas grande del mundo aparecio en el rostro de Tanaka...

-**Creo...QUE AHORA SI ESTOY ENCENDIDO AL MAXIMO NOYA-SAN!**

**-H-ha?...**

* * *

_Esto va para la campaña ``TanakaxEnnoshita for the win´´ (?)...como seria un nombre así de pareja para ellos?...tanoshita...tennoshita...tannoshita...mistery...ehem...espero que les gustara, y que a Wonderland Yaoi tambien porque creo que tu eres quien mas queria ver un TanakaxEnnoshita xD...bueno...se aceptan comentarios, matta ne!..._


	14. Frio

Hola!...yo, vengo de nuevo a dejar esto..ehem...**Suzaku Namikaze** esque el TanakaxEnnoshita se merece nuestra ternura, si uno se siente un dia tierno (?) esa ternura la debe invertir en un TanakaxEnnoshita por ley...ehem...que te haya gustado, eos me gusta a mi ;) ...**FujoshiSecreta** fo the victory!...para eso estamos querida lectora. para eso estamos, para alegrar...la mayoria de las veces...y ahora! ahora! la pareja que viene ahora! es una no tan conocida, pero igual algo...y que personalmente me encanta xD...un!...**  
**

* * *

_**Frio**_

-**Que helado..-**susurro cierto ruso, dándose aire caliente en sus manos tratando inútilmente de darse calor...las noches en Tokyo eran muy frías y a pesar de haber vivido allí casi toda su vida Haiba Lev aun no se acostumbraba...estaba muriéndose de frió viendo como sus compañeros de Nekoma salían uno tras otro del gimnasio luego de una larga practica ese dia...

-**Haiba porque aun no te vas?...**-le pregunto Kuroo viendo como el rubio un poco mas y comenzaba a temblar esperando a la intemperie, el peli-negro caminaba junto a Kenma tomados de la mano mientras el rubio escribía algo en su celular...al verlos Haiba sonrió y señalo hacia la puerta...

-**Estoy esperando a Yaku-san! vamos a ir a mi casa a ver una película...-**dijo emocionado mientras Kuroo levantaba una ceja sonriendo...

-**Si...ahora se llama ``ver una película´´...cuidado con los látigos esta vez...-**susurro con una sonrisa burlona mientras Haiba se sonrojaba levemente al recordar ciertas fotos de el y Yaku que se filtraron por el equipo...todo muy S&M...

Kuroo camino hacia el menor junto a Kenma y dándole apoyo moral dándole una palmada en el hombro se fue...Haiba se despidió con su mano y siguió esperando un par de minutos hasta que vio a la madre de Nekoma salir del gimnasio subiendo el cierre de su sudadera...

-**Lo siento por tardarme Haiba...estaba vigilando que Takedora terminara de hacer sus practicas de castigo...-**se disculpo señalando en direccion a el Tanaka-gato quien estaba tirado en el suelo del gimnasio...vivo, por si acaso...

-**No te preocupes Yaku-san, ni siquiera note que te demorabas tanto...-**dijo encogiéndose de hombros mirando a su lindo novio 3 años mayor que el...si, Yaku era un pedofilo...pero bueno, ambos comenzaron a caminar hablando de cosas triviales, la practica, las festividades, un programa con un pájaro azul y un mapache de la TV...cuando el oji-marrón de pronto soltó un pequeño estornudo...

-**Te resfriaste Yaku-san? Kenma de contagio sus resfriados?...**-le pregunto mirándolo, viendo como el mas bajo negaba algo sonrojado por el frió repentino que habia sentido...

-**No seas tonto ruso...yo nunca me resfrio...-**le dijo Yaku restandole importancia al asunto metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera mirando de reojo a el oji-negro quien lo miraba sonriendo...

-**Yaku-san tienes frio?...-**pregunto de nuevo acercándose mas a su pareja, quien lo miro desconfiadamente...

-**No...-**susurro al tiempo que Haiba quedaba frente a el, diciéndole con la mirada un claro ``_No te creo_´´...-**Bueno y si tubiera frio que pasa con eso?!...-**exclamo a la defensiva empujando a el mas alto para que se alejara de su espacio antes de que notara que el sonrojo en sus mejillas ya no se debía solo al frió...escucho la risa escandalosa del rubio y lo vio acercarse de nuevo a su espacio vital...estaba a punto de usar su pie para alejarlo de una buena patada en el estomago, cuando vio como este comenzaba a quitarse su sudadera de Nekoma...

-**Que haces?...-**le pregunto extrañado, pero Haiba no le respondió, y siguió quitándose su prenda...dejo su bolso en el suelo un segundo y tomo el bolso de Yaku, quitandoselo y dejándolo al lado del suyo mientras pasaba su sudadera por los hombros del castaño quien recién comenzaba a entender que quería hacer el ruso...-N**o no no no! no pienso ponerme tu ropa!...-**le grito moviéndose como un gusano en sal dispuesto a separar al mas alto de el, pero este estaba disidido en hacer que Yaku se pusiera su sudadera!...

Así que comenzó a forcejear con el mas bajo y luego de una extraña pelea que veían los transeúntes que pasaban por la calle, Yaku termino con un cejo notablemente fruncido, la mirada baja, sonrojado y con la enorme sudadera del de primer año cubriéndolo...

-**Te vez lindo!...-**exclamo infantilmente Haiba mirando al de ojos marrones mientras este solamente quería tirarse de un puente...al contrario de su novio quien disfrutaba de la vista, su sudadera que a el ya le quedaba algo grande...para que creciera en ella o algo así, a Yaku le quedaba nadando, le cubría hasta mas abajo de los muslos y las mangas le tapaban completamente sus manos, todo muy tierno...pero Haiba quería mas, quería mas ternura! así que sin controlarse tomo su bolso y busco una vieja bufanda que había puesto por si acaso, llevándola al cuello de Yaku y poniéndosela como a un muñeco de nieve, haciendo el típico lazo atrás y mirándolo como si fuera una obra de arte, con orgullo...de que su señor fuera tan tierno!...

-**Pareces un gatito todo tapado Yaku-san!...-**le dijo Haiba pasando sus largos brazos por la cintura del castaño y atrayendolo hacia el riendo mientras Yaku miraba hacia otro lado aun frunciendo el ceño pero dejándose abrazar...

-**Y tu pareces un ruso con fetiches de ternura Lev...-**susurro avergonzado el mayor, antes de que sintiera las manos del mayor subir hacia su rostro, tomándolo delicadamente para luego subirlo y darle un pequeño beso en los labios que por supuesto, el no dudo en corresponder...

Esa había sido una noche para recordar para el ruso de Nekoma, había conseguido una hermosa imagen para sus recuerdos, una divertida noche en su casa con su novio, una nueva costumbre para los días fríos y había aprendido una valiosa lección luego de resfriarse por caminar en la noche solamente con una camisa manga corta y sudada...llevar una sudadera de repuesto...

-**ACHU!...**

**-Capitán! Haiba también esta resfriado!**

**-Cállate...Takedora-san...**

* * *

_Como que...el LevxYaku es bonito, a mi me gusta mucho! pero lastimosamente no es tan famous...razon por la que cada dia lloro en el baño de mi casa (?)...xD, ojala les gustara la viñeta! se aceptan comentarios...matta ne!..._


	15. Futuros Padres

_...hola?...aun no se como saludar aqui, no, no se!...bueno...eso, hola xD...**Wonderlan-Yaoi** no soy quien para reclamar porque a mi me pasa lo mismo xD, pido algo y luego me olvido de comentar o algo asi...pero bueno...hay que sacarle jugo al LevYaku xD...hay que exprimirlo! aunque como ahora se viene la ``YakuLev week´´ en Tumblr creo que se lo sacaran de todas formas xD...me alegra que te gustaran las dos viñetas y si, Kitty-mama es adorable!...**lucy D heartifilia** ok ok, ya no molestare a Yaku por pedofilo xD son una pareja muy linda la verdad! como que enamoran y uno no sabe porque xD...**aki chan** pues en efecto no han tenido una ``Gran´´ interaccion Lev y Yaku...pero lo que han tenido igual da para emparejarlos xD recuerdo que Lev molestaba a Yaku por su altura y este le dio una patada y el ruso se reia o algo asi, y por lo que hablaban los otros como que eso pasaba mucho...ademas con los pocos fics e imagenes que he visto de ellos ya terminaron de enamorarme asique tenia que hacer una viñeta xD me alegra haber ayudado a encontrarle Seme a Yaku! y ahora...la siguiente viñeta, sera un!..._

* * *

_**Futuros Padres**_

A Yamaguchi le gustaba mucho cocinar, pero al no ser algo muy ``_Masculino_´´ el prefería mantenerlo en secreto...habían pocas personas que sabían de eso, su familia, su novio-mejor amigo Tsukishima y el hermano de este...pero ese secreto fue vilmente descubierto, el día en que el curioso de Hinata se le ocurrió preguntarle a el rubio, en donde compraba los dulces que siempre traía para comer en el receso...el no le respondió, pero eso fue algo peor que si le hubiera respondido en secreto, porque el peli-naranja estuvo toda la practica molestándolo, saltando de un lado a otro, siguiéndolo y preguntando donde los compraba, cuando la casi nula paciencia de Tsukishima se vio afectada y termino gritando en medio de la cancha que Yamaguchi le cocinaba sus dulces...

Si hubieran sido personas normales, hubieran dejado hasta ahí el tema...Yamaguchi cocinaba, si?, oh! que bien!...pero como era de Karasuno de quien hablábamos, se acercaron enseguida al pobre chico, a quien parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un infarto, y lo bombardearon con preguntas de; como lo hacia, donde había aprendido, porque solo le cocinaba a Tsukishima, y de pronto terminaron todos opinando que debían probar su comida...

Razón por la cual ese bello día Viernes en la tarde, la sala de la casa de Yamaguchi parecía la casa de un mormón al tener tanta gente sentada en la mesa...

-**Yamaguchi, seguro que no molestamos?...-**pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa Suga-mama, sentado al lado de Daichi, quien gritaba en medio de el alboroto que estaban formando todos allí tratando de comer lo mas posible de todos los majares que Yamaguchi iba dejando en la mesa...Tsukishima, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, estuvo a punto de soltar un ``Di que si´´, pero se abstuvo de decirlo al ver como Yamaguchi negaba dejando frente a Tsukishima un plato con una rebanada de un suave, esponjoso y dulce pastel de fresa...

**-No me molesta S-Suga-san...en verdad hasta es agradable tenerlos a todos aqui...-**``_Seria agradable echarlos_´´ pensó el rubio a su lado tomando con el ceño fruncido su cuchara y tomando un poco del pastel que Yamaguchi le hizo...

-**Me alegra que no te moleste...esto es abusar un poco de tu amabilidad...-**le dijo la madre de Karasuno al tiempo que el numero 12 se sentaba entre el y Tsukki frente a un gran plato de papas a la francesa...

-**No se vale! porque Tsukishima tiene pastel?!...-**grito Nishinoya mientras que el y Tanaka se preparaban para saltar a robarle el pastel al rubio, pero una mirada de ``Compórtense o les meto un tenedor por el´´ les hizo calmarse...todos continuaron devorando como bestias la comida mientras Yamaguchi probaba una papa negando...

-**Ustedes siempre han sido muy amables, y ahora quisieron pagar por los ingredientes asi que...esto no es molestia...-**le dijo mientras Tsukishima rodaba los ojos...como que no era molestia? a el le molestaba tener que compartir la comida que las mágicas manos de su novio hacia con esos primates...

-**Yamaguchi tienes jugo?...-**pregunto Tsukishima, el peli-negro verdoso asintió y tomo una jarra con el jugo favorito del rubio y le sirvio en su vaso...-G**racias...**

**-De nada Tsukki...-**respondio con una sonrisa volviendo a comer...todo esto siendo visto por Ennoshita quien levanto una ceja, para luego mirar a los padres de Karasuno y volver su mirada hacia el otro parcito...sonrió...

-**Oh, ahora veo porque Suga-san eligio a Yamaguchi para heredarle su titulo...-**dijo el, llamando la atencion de los muchachos en la mesa...

-**Heredarle?...heredarle que?...**-pregunto Hinata curioso mirando a Sugawara, este miro a Daichi...y luego de que este asintiera en aprobación, el sonrió y miro a los polluelos...

-**Heredarle el titulo de Mama del equipo!...**

**-T-Tsukki estas bien?!...-**se escucho ese grito de el dueño de la casa, cuando el rubio al escuchar lo que el peli-plata dijo con emocion, se atoro con un trozo de fresa...comenzando a toser como loco hasta que esta salio volando hacia la frente de Asahi...

Luego de su casi muerte, el de lentes miro con el ceño fruncido a los dos de tercero y...

-**Que...que rayos?...-**pregunto tratando de mantenerse calmo y carente de emoción como siempre, mientras Yamaguchi los miraba extrañado, sorprendido y nervioso...eso lo había tomado desprevenido...

-**Y-yo?...p-porque?...**

**-Porque encajas perfecto en el papel Yamaguchi...-**le dijo Suga-mama suspirando con una sonrisa...para luego darle un codazo un poco fuerte a Daichi de pronto...

-**Si...estuvimos un largo tiempo hablando de esto y Koishi se decidió por Yamaguchi...y yo por Tsukishima como mi heredero del titulo de padre del equipo...-**dijo con orgullo Daichi, mientras el rubio nombrado negaba nervioso...algo era que Yamaguchi fuera la ``_Madre_´´ del equipo en un futuro, pero el por ninguna razón! seria el padre! iba a levantarse, dispuesto a ir a buscar la manguera para echar a todos esos seres de la casa, cuando...

-**T-Tsukishima como la imagen paterna?...**-susurro Hinata temblando...

-**Seguro seria el tipo de padre que se iria a comprar cigarros para no volver nunca mas...-**dijo Kageyama frunciendo el ceño mientras Tanaka miraba con lastima a Yamaguchi...

-**Pobre Mamaguchi! sera madre soltera!...**

**-M-Mamaguchi?...-**susurro confundido Yamaguchi antes de que el grito de Noya se escuchara...

-**PAPÁ TSUKKI LA ABANDONARA!...**

**-COMO QUE PAPÁ TSUKKI?!...-**se unió al griterío ahora ``_Papá Tsukki_´´ levantándose avergonzado por esos comentarios, tratando de hacer que los demás se callaran con ayuda de Daichi...

Sugawara sonrió ante esa peculiar escena...miro a su novio quien junto al rubio trataban de callarlos a todos mientras que tanto el como Yamaguchi sonreían nerviosos algo alejados...si...los padres en entrenamiento lo estaban haciendo bien...

* * *

En mi defensa no soy la única que los ve como futuros padres xD...por lo menos a Yamaguchi como futura madre del equipo...

Bueno, queria comunicar algo...esque...voy a, tomarme un retiro espiritual para acercarme mas a mi misma y traer mas contenido en un tiempo...resumiendo, voy a tomarme un par de dias, una semana o dos para descanzar y tener nuevas ideas para la siguiente...temporada? si, me gusto eso...temporada...nos vemos en unos dias con otras viñetas y...eso...ojala les gustara esta, se aceptan comentarios...matta ne!...


	16. Vandalismo

_...h-hola?...eh...esto es raro, pero...vuelvo a escribir, a colgar viñetas digo...luego de tomarme un largo descanso! largo para mi, me estaba muriendo de ganas de poder subir algo nuevo...no sirvo para tomarme descansos...EHEM!, así que! ahora si, traigo la primera de! de muchas mas...de la pareja! no se, la verdad pareja, pareja en si...no tiene, es como...solo un poco de humor para comenzar con el pie derecho esto...bueno, aquí esta!:_

* * *

_**Vandalismo**_

-**VAMOS A QUEMAR UN NEUMATICO!...**

**-OSU!...-**se escucho ese grito en comunidad proveniente de 3 chicos en medio de un terreno valdio...Kuroo, Bokuto, Haiba Lev y Tsukishima...la razón de estar allí gritando?, simple!...era un dia Domingo, uno mas aburrido de lo habitual, y entonces para divertirse un rato Kuroo decidió llamar a Bokuto para hacer algo divertido lo cual termino en la idea de quemar un tren...pero como no podían a menos que Kuroo le pidiera su juego GTA a Kenma, se conformaron con un neumático allí afuera...

Lev escucho la conversación de su Capitán y lo amenazo con llamar a la policía si no lo dejaba acompañarlo para entretenerse, y así los tres partieron a casa de Tsukki a...prácticamente secuestrarlo, razón por la cual el rubio estaba con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro enviándole un mensaje de SOS a Yamaguchi para que llamara a la policía...

-**Si lo queman no va a explotar? alguien podría perder un brazo!...-**exclamo por extraño que parezca, Lev emocionado mientras Kuroo asentía...

-**Por eso mismo están esas tapas de botes de basura alli...-**dijo señalando hacia Bokuto quien mostró las tapas...-**Para cubrirnos si algo pasa...**

**-Y en caso de que no funcionen usaremos a Lev de escudo...-**dijo con una sonrisa Bokuto mientras el rubio tragaba saliva...

-**Y porque yo?!...**

**-Porque tu quisiste venir!...asique tienes que aceptar el precio...-**le respondió el Buho ahora mirando a Tsukishima quien parecía tener un tic en su ceja izquierda...-**Que te pasa Tsukki?, no quieres molestar un poco a Lev?...**

**-HEY!...**

**-Pienso en que deben de tener ustedes en la cabeza como para querer quemar un neumático a plena luz de el dia en un terreno valdio como este...-**susurro mientras el peli-negro del grupo sonreía burlonamente...

**-Solo queremos divertirnos Tsukki!...y si ese neumático tiene que morir para que nos divirtamos pues que así sea...**

**-Pero...**

**-Que así sea!...**

**-No es algo grande este neumático?...-**pregunto Lev pateando suavemente el objeto en el suelo...básicamente parecía el neumático de un camión monstruo o algo así...Bokuto lo miro y asintió cruzándose de brazos...

-**Tendremos que comprar un poco de gasolina para quemarlo por completo...**

**-Yo me largo...-**susurro Tsukishima queriendo marcharse de ese lugar antes de verse envuelto, mas aun...en las idioteces de esos 3, pero antes de poder dar un paso fuera de el lugar Lev le sujeto por los cables de sus cascos...

-**No te vayas Tsukishima! ya eres cómplice así que si nosotros caemos...tu caes también...-**le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante el ruso mientras Tsukishima rodaba los ojos por la patética amenaza...

-**Pues bien!...-**exclamo Bokuto sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo mientras Kuroo sacaba una botella con un liquido sospechoso de su chaqueta...

-**HORA DE QUEMAR EL NEUMÁTICO!...-**gritaron ambos mientras Lev levantaba su puño al aire y levantando el brazo de Tsukishima con su mano libre...-**SEE!...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

-**Y-Yaku-san te juro que yo no quería!...-**decía el pobre de Lev arrodillado frente a la madre de Nekoma quien tenia una sonrisa amable en su rostro...contrastando con el aura negra que lo rodeaba...

-**Solo cállate estúpido Ruso...**

**-T-Tsukki estas bien?...no te p-paso nada?...-**preguntaba un preocupado Yamaguchi a Tsukishima quien nego agradecido con el pecoso, que había llamado hace una hora a la policía quienes detuvieron al parcito antes de que prendieran fuego...

Parcito que en estos momentos estaba en la oficina de el jefe de policía, siendo vistos por Akaashi y Kenma desde la puerta...el primero con un rostro indiferente pensando en que no tenia que dejar mas solo a Bokuto un Domingo, y el segundo mirando preocupado a el peli-negro...

-**Y?...porque querían quemar un neumático?...** el hombre algo divertido con la situación mientras el par de tercero se miraban para luego asentir...

-**TODO FUE IDEA DE EL RUSO!...-**gritaron haciendo que afuera de la oficina Yaku frunciera el ceño dándole una patada en la cadera a Lev...

-**TU PLANEASTE ESTO?!...**

**-E-ES MENTIRA Y-YAKU-SAN!...**

**-Yamaguchi quiero que me hagas un pastel luego...**

**-Si Tsukki!...-**y al final de ese pequeño casi acto de vandalismo Kuroo y Bokuto tuvieron que hacer servicio comunitario, Lev fue castigado sadicamente por su castaño y Tsukki tuvo pastel...todos felices...

* * *

_Ahh...que lindo es volver a escribir de los chicos de Haikyuu, bueno...espero que les gustara la primera viñeta de esta...``temporada´´...se aceptan comentarios y matta ne!..._


End file.
